


Mine

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [2]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, possessive Feisal, some naughty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Ali is getting too close to Lawrence. Feisal is not happy about it.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For Alienor who requested a piece involving Seven Pillars Ali and jealous Feisal. I hope you like it!

Feisal needs to speak to Ali of the Harith. There's been some movement in the Deraa district, the Turks might be planning something. He needs to speak to Lawrence too, whatever strategy the Englishman has devised so far will need amending.  
Ali has a reputation of a madman and a show-off, a reputation he's very proud of. He's fearless, a bit of a daredevil. Feisal has seen him chase down a trotting camel and jump on its back, all the while carrying his rifle in one hand. Ali is also fiercely loyal, determined and very hardworking. He is an invaluable asset to the Revolt and Feisal trusts him with his life.  
Only right now he's nowhere to be found. And oddly, neither is Lawrence. It's unlike the Englishman to take off without a word of warning. He's too kind for that, too polite. This is very uncharacteristic behaviour and Feisal can feel anxiety setting in like a prickly, lumpy weight inside his stomach.  
In the courtyard he finds Farraj, Lawrence's servant. When asked about his master's whereabouts the boy points towards a building in the distance. It's the only place that has been left unexplored, primarily because its doorway is buried in rubble and the windows, though big enough to be climbed through, are quite far from the ground. Only a fool would risk breaking a limb to see what's inside.  
Why on earth would Lawrence go there, Feisal wonders as he heads towards the building. There's probably nothing in there of any importance.  
The buried doorway looks undisturbed but there are footprints in the sand. Two sets, going in the same direction, Feisal remarks. He follows them around the corner of the building, to where the big windows are.  
"Come on! I'll catch you, I promise." Ali is standing in front of one of the windows, his arms outstretched.  
"Are you sure?" Lawrence asks. He's sitting on the window ledge and the sight makes Feisal's heart flutter with a mixture of adoration and worry.  
"Look at yourself. You weigh about as much as a baby camel. Of course I'll catch you. Come on now."  
"Alright." Lawrence leans as far down as he can and places his hands on Ali's shoulders. The Harith rises on his toes, fastens his own hands on Lawrence's waist and pulls him off the ledge, depositing him on the ground in one smooth motion. And not letting go.  
A sudden rush of feeling hits Feisal, a fierce possessiveness combined with a blood-boiling anger, the cold prickle of fear and, oddly, desire. A very, _very_ strong desire to take Lawrence, mark him as his own, for all to see and know that this man is spoken for. It takes a few deep breathes for him to regain control of himself. "Sherif Ali!"  
"My lord!" Ali spins around, _finally_ letting go of Lawrence. "I didn't realize you were here."  
"And what is it that you two are doing?" Feisal needs an outlet for all that possessiveness so he rests a hand on Lawrence's shoulder.  
"We were exploring." Ali answers. "There's nothing in there, just rusty beds. Aurens thinks this is where the Turks kept their sick and wounded."  
"I think it was used as an infirmary." Lawrence nods.  
"And you were... exploring this infirmary on your own?" Feisal pushes.  
"I wasn't on my own. Ali was with me."  
"You two spend an awful lot of time together."  
"Yes, because we work together. Sherif Ali's knowledge of Syria is invaluable. I wouldn't be able to plan the Deraa advance without his help."  
"The Englishman says I'm an asset." Ali gloats and Feisal can't help but agree. Only now he wishes Ali would go away, far, far away. Back to Syria maybe. Obviously he's got too much time on his hands in Akaba and sooner or later he'll get himself into trouble.  
"Ali, can you please let colonel Newcombe know that we investigated the infirmary?" Lawrence shifts under Feisal's grip, probably sensing the tension in him.  
_Please go, please go, please go, just go talk to Newcombe and leave us alone..._  
"Sure." Ali gives a mock salute and turns on his heel. "I'll catch you later!"  
He jogs off towards the castle, his black bisht billowing behind him. Feisal tightens his proprietary hold on Lawrence's shoulder and propels him around the corner of the infirmary. Once they're safely out of sight he pulls the Englishman into a rough, bruising kiss.  
"Feisal!" Lawrence gasps, surprised. "Not here. Someone might notice..."  
"Oh, _now_ you are concerned that someone might notice? You didn't seem to care about that when he was all over you."  
"All over me?! What are you... Oh dear lord. You're jealous of Ali."  
"Me? Jealous? Never!" Feisal protests as he backs Lawrence up against the infirmary wall. "I just didn't like the way he was touching you."  
"He was giving me a hand, nothing more."  
"He was touching you the way only I touch you. It makes my blood boil." Feisal grips Lawrence's waist, stepping as close as possible, bringing their bodies together.  
"Evidently so."  
"I can't stand the notion that someone else is thinking about you in that way. You're mine and mine alone." Feisal bends to nip at Lawrence's ear. "When I saw him, his hands on you..."  
"The only hands I want on me are your hands."  
"Well, in that case I will put my hands on you later tonight." Feisal smiles, relieved. "I love it when you are so open about your desires."  
Lawrence just smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> In Seven Pillars of Wisdom Lawrence describes Ali as attractive, strong, "physically splendid" and fond of showing off his strength. The trick with him chasing down a camel and jumping onto it is also described.  
> According to Zooborns baby camels weigh around 100 pounds (7 stone 14 or just over 45 kg). During his time in Akaba Lawrence weighed about 85.4 pounds (6 stone 10 or 38.7 kg, as per the description in Claire Sydney Smith's book "The Golden Reign"). So Ali's comment is more or less accurate :)


End file.
